


Day 20: "How is this supposed to work again?"

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Vibrator, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 20: "How is this supposed to work again?"

“it doesn’t work!” Fred was cleary frustrated. “Stupid muggle toys!”

“Give it here… ah, you put the batteries in upside down! See? Now it’s working!” George had rectified his brother’s mistake and smirked at him.

“Don’t mock me, Georgie! You know I’ve never been good with that electrophic stuff!”

“Electronic,” George winked at him, “Now relax and I’ll remind you how nice this particular  _ stupid muggle toy _ can be…”

Fred did as he was told and allowed his twin to slowly push the vibrator inside. Soon after George had turned it on, Fred was reduced to some very pleased moaning.


End file.
